


How you get the boy

by Slyst



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko's Birthday party changes alot of things for the Generation of Miracles.





	1. I want you for worse or for better

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just rewatched the special episode with Kuroko's birthday and really needed to get this fic out of my system.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko observes his friends.

Kuroko watched Akashi as he chatted with Furihata. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, seeing his former captain again like this. Starting this journey to beat the Generation of Miracles had gone so much better than he had ever anticipated. Everyone had grown so much and had become people he cared so much about. He had cared about them before but it was different now, it felt deeper.

He moved his attention to where Midorima and Takao were talking, clustered together. He couldn’t tell what they were talking about but they looked like they were in their own world. Hyuuga had said once they were Shuutoku’s own version of light and shadow. He could see it now. More clearly than ever, in the way Takao watched Midorima, and listened to everything he was saying. While Kuroko had never truly gotten along with the green haired miracle he had respected him. He was one of the few who hadn’t abandoned the team at Teiko, he had held onto his integrity to the end. While he had never been much of a team player before he refused to let himself get dragged into the rest of the team’s petty games. Kuroko had always respected Midorima. He watched Takao, the point guard’s eyes were glimmering as he interacted with the miracle. Kuroko knew that look well, he imagined it was how he looked whenever he watched Akashi.

Next was Aomine and Kagami. Fire and Ice really. They butted heads about as often as humanly possible, and competed in everything, but there was something in the way they leaned together over the latest issue of Basketball Monthly. Arms pressed together as they laughed and talked about the last game against Rakuzan. Kuroko knew Aomine had been the one to teach Kagami his trigger for entering The Zone, even if the redhead had refused to tell him. He knew they played basketball together regularly and went to Maji Burger to eat afterwards. Kuroko’s heart felt full for both Kagami and Aomine. He hadn’t been enough for the blue haired miracle, and Kagami needed somebody who could match him. It was a match that while it looked bad on paper, couldn’t have fit together more perfectly.

Kise was in the corner texting furiously on his phone. Kuroko had an idea of who it was. It wasn’t hard to tell that Kasamatsu had a soft spot for the blonde, and Kise was never one to keep his own feelings hidden away. Maybe Kise was the kind of person Kasamatsu needed. Kuroko didn’t know alot about the point guard but he got the impression that he was harbouring alot of weight on his shoulders as captain. Kise was determined enough that he’d probably insist on bearing some of that burden, if not all of it. He was happy for Kise. Kise was the second person to ever respect Kuroko as a basketball player and see his value as a teammate. He would always have a soft spot for the blonde himself.

Himuro was watching Murasakibara affectionately as he helped himself to more of the food. Kuroko could understand what the boy saw in the purple haired miracle. While he was a beast in a game of basketball he was very childlike in many ways and Himuro seemed like the type of person who would want to take care of him. Their match up almost seemed like fate given they both happened to go to school in Akita, which was so far away from Tokyo and Himuro was Kagami’s brother. In a way Kuroko was glad Murasakibara had somebody to watch out for him. While they had disagreed constantly on basketball he didn’t dislike the giant. He rather liked him and had worried what would happen if he was on his own in Akita. He didn’t worry anymore.

His gaze fell back on where Akashi had been, only now Furihata was chatting animatedly with Kawahara and Fukuda, the redhead nowhere in sight.

“Looking for me?” A familiar voice came from behind Kuroko and he jumped, turning around to see Akashi moving to sit down beside him.

“Hello Akashi-kun.” He didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing the pair of matching red eyes the captain now sported.

“Are you having a good birthday?”

“Yes.Thank you for getting Murasakibara-kun here. It wouldn’t have been the same without him. And thank you for coming I know Kyoto is far too.” While Akashi had said it was for a practice game against Rakuzan, Kuroko knew he’d scheduled the game specifically so Murasakibara and himself could come and play with them. It really had meant the world to Kuroko to have everyone there, to have Akashi there.

“You are an important member of the team Kuroko.” Red eyes gleamed with something Kuroko wasn’t brave enough to look too deep into.

“Akashi-kun is too.” Instinctively the phantom put his hand over Akashi’s where it rested on his knee. All the other members of the party were to engrossed in their own partying and conversations to pay attention to the pair as they sat close together talking.

“Kuroko…” Akashi looked away guiltily, “I owe you an apology.”

Kuroko was already shaking his head, “No Akashi-kun. Just promise we’ll always play together.”

The redhead smiled as he took Kuroko’s hand into both of his own, “I promise. Always.”

In a moment of pure need and disregard for anyone around them Kuroko leaned forward and kissed Akashi. It lasted only a moment before Kuroko broke away realising what he had done, eyes wide with near panic. He felt Akashi’s fingers tighten around his hand.

“Kuroko. It’s fine. Nobody noticed.” Akashi was speaking calmly and evenly. He didn’t sound mad or annoyed even.

“Sorry” Kuroko felt his face burning in embarrassment. He’d never let his emotions get the better part of him to that extent since their second game against Touou.

“I’m not.” Akashi was smiling at the phantom, a new light in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss the phantom on the cheek, “Can we go somewhere else?” he whispered in his ear.

Kuroko stared at the redhead sitting beside him as he processed what he was hearing, he could still feel the sensation of Akashi’s lips against his cheek, “Akashi-kun?”

“I think we have some things to talk about, don’t we?”

Nodding, Kuroko was already moving to stand up, “Yes. I know where we can go.”


	2. I would wait forever and ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao and Shintarou's night at Kuroko's Birthday party.

Takao had watched everything between Kuroko and Akashi unfold. He was, after all the Hawkeye of Shuutoku. He’d heard Akashi tell Kuroko nobody noticed while the redhead gave him a very distinct look that said _say a word to anyone and you will die. _Not that he had ever had intention of saying anything. He’d be very hypocritical otherwise. After all, he had his own miracle that he was in the _very_ slow process of trying to woo. Maybe he could ask one of them for tips.

“Takao. Are you paying attention?” Shintarou’s voice cut through the point guard’s thoughts.

Oh right__.__ He forgot he’d been asking about which star signs got along with which. This was part of Takao’s subtle but not so subtle plan to find out if Scorpios and Cancers were compatible. Spoiler: They weren’t really according to Oha Asa. Which put a real damper on the shorter boy’s mood.

“Do you have someone you like Shin-Chan?” Takao’s traitorous mouth asked. The wide eyed look Shintarou gave him sent his stomach plummeting. This night was really just not going well. He glanced at the others around them laughing and joking together. Everyone was in their own little world. He thought about Akashi and Kuroko and wondered if they’d sorted things out. Whatever happened, he was sure things with them were going far better than things with him.

“Why are you asking such an inane question?” Shintarou sounded almost offended.

“I dunno, I was curious. You’ve just never expressed any desire for any of the girls at school or anything.” Takao shrugged as he looked away, he couldn’t face those green eyes right now.

“You don’t either Takao.”

“Yea well…” The point guard didn’t really know what to say to that. He knew why he didn’t. Then he noticed that Shintarou was searching around in his bag for something. “What’s wrong Shin-chan?” He asked.

“I can’t find my lucky item.”

Takao wasn’t about to mention he had seen Himuro with the bag of dried of mushrooms.

“I put them in the food because it needed more flavour.” Himuro himself had heard their exchange and was talking to the miracle.

“What!?” Shintarou shouted, his face going red in distress.

“Should I not have?” Kagami’s brother looked so confused and bad about it Takao couldn’t help but laugh.

The whole interaction broke something in him, Takao doubled over laughing. He knew Shintarou was glaring hard at him but he just couldn’t stop the giggles from erupting. He really was fucked. He tried several times to reign in his laughter, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m glad you’re so entertained Takao.” Came the bitter words from Shintarou as he pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh Shin-chan, you know I love you.” Takao wheezed out in between giggles.

When the miracle didn’t respond he froze as his words suddenly replayed in his head. **Oh**__. _Oh no. _There was no more laughter to be had then. Takao peeked around to see if anyone else might have heard him but Himuro had turned back to Atsushi and was practically hand feeding him. Atleast they’re having a good night. He was scared to look at the other boy beside him.

“Takao?” Shintarou was looking at the point guard oddly.

“Um… I’m kidding?” He really didn’t know what to say, but the look on the miracle’s face just then told him that that was the wrong thing. _Crap._

Shintarou was shifting, he was packing his bag and moving to get up. Takao grabbed his arm, “Wait!” He knew if he let the other boy go now he’d never get another chance to make things right. Shintarou would close himself up and go back to being the miracle he came to Shuutoku as and the idea scared Takao. He didn't want to go back, he couldn't, he was in far too deep with the taller boy.

Green eyes glared at him, hurt evident in them, “Let me go Takao.”

“I wasn’t kidding okay?” Takao tried to meet emerald eyes but it was hard to face what he saw there. The idea that maybe he wasn’t alone in those feelings. He didn’t want to be wrong.

“Weren’t kidding about what?” Shintarou relaxed in his grip as he sat back down.

“Shin-chaaaan! Don’t make me say it again. That’s not fair.” The point guard whined as he covered his face. When there was no response forthcoming Takao sighed, resigning himself to his fate, “So maybe I like you.”

“Maybe?” Shintarou’s tone was unreadable.

“Okay! I do! Alot. Looks it’s fine. I’m not expecting you to feel the same or anything. I’m sorry I let it slip. Sometimes you’re just so…adorable and it makes me…happy.” At that moment Takao was trying to remember what floor they were on and if it was high enough for him to jump off of and end it all right then and there.

“And if I feel the same?” Hope blossomed in Takao’s chest at the question. He tried to quash it down desperately.

“Then we’d probably date I guess?”

“I see. Okay then.” That sounded more like a confirmation and Takao was staring at Shintarou, eyes wide.

“Shin-Chan? What are you saying?” He didn’t dare try to come up with the answer on his own.

“I’m _saying_, honestly Takao how dense are you? That, I, feel, the same.” Pink crested cheeks under glasses and Takao thought the sight was so beautiful his heart would explode.

“Oh. OH. Shin-Chaaaaaaan!” Takao crooned as he leaned into the miracle’s side as the taller boy turned an even deeper shade of pink.

“Be quiet you imbecile. You don’t need to tell the whole neighbourhood.”

Before he could change his mind Takao leaned into Shintarou’s space, pressing his lips against a pink cheek in a kiss. Pulling away he was surprised to feel a hand on his own cheek, long wrapped fingers cupping his face as green eyes stared unflinchingly into steel blue.

“I love you Shin-Chan.” Takao found himself whispering between them. He took another glance around the room to make sure nobody was paying them any attention before closing the space and kissing Shintarou.

Maybe his night wasn’t going quite as poorly as he thought.


	3. I'll put it back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro and Atsushi's night at Kuroko's Birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short D: Atsushi really doesn't like to beat around the bush I guess.

Himuro might not have looked like he was paying attention but he had heard every word spoken between the pair sitting beside him. He was jealous that Takao could be so forthright about his feelings towards the miracle. He wished the point guard would lend him some of his courage as he watched his own miracle beside him eagerly eating. He wasn’t even convinced Atsushi thought of anything other than food or basketball. He sighed as he filled the miracle’s bowl again.

“What’s wrong Murochin?” Of course Atsushi could tell something was up.

“Hmm? Oh nothing Atsushi. Did you have a fun game with the others today?”

“It was fun. It would have been more fun if you were there.” The miracle was always very straightforward with his feelings but it still always caught Himuro off guard.

“Don’t be like that. You know I’m not part of that.” As much as it pained the shorter boy to say it, it was true. Although that didn’t seem to stop Takao and Midorima, so maybe he had a chance.

“I don’t care. You bring me good snacks.”

“Do I?” And he was relegated to the snack bearer. _Wonderful_. Granted he really only had himself to blame for _that_ one.

“Murochin always gets my favourites.” Atsushi was helping himself to yet another serving of the hotpot, “And he cooks good food.”

Takao and Midorima were getting up now. Himuro caught sight of their hands clasped together as they made their way out onto the balcony. He let another sigh escape.

“Does Murochin want to be like Takao and Midochin?”

“Huh?” Himuro was once again caught off guard by how perceptive Atsushi was. For someone who looked bored and tired 99% of the time he never missed a thing much to Himuro's despair.

“I know you were listening to them. I heard them too.” Atsushi watched the shorter boy casually as he ate.

Himuro didn’t know what to say as he stared at the miracle, “Er, Do you?” He finally asked.

Atsushi shrugged, “I like Murochin. I don’t mind.” Like it was that simple.

“Okay then.” It was that simple, Himuro decided as he watched the miracle put down his bowl. Part of the reason he liked Atsushi so much was because he had the ability to simplify things when Himuro started to twist everything up and make it more complicated than it needed to be.

A large hand fisted into the front of Himuro’s shirt, dragging him forward.

“Stop thinking so much.” Before Himuro could respond to that Atsushi pressed his lips against his own in a firm kiss.

Himuro would have to remember to thank Takao later.


	4. I don't want you to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is going to be a bit similar to When we get all alone because it's hard to integrate Kasamatsu into the general group of everyone. He's either graduated or older and doesn't hang out with Kise like Atsushi and Himuro, or Takao and Shintarou do.

Kise nearly wailed when he saw Himuro and Atsushi kiss too. First Akashi and Kuroko, then Shintarou and Takao, now them. This was hardly fair. He stared at his text chat with Kasamatsu. They had been texting all night but the conversation was really only about superficial things like what they did during the day etc. Nothing serious. Kise already missed having him as captain so much, and soon he wouldn’t even be able to see him at school when he graduated. He looked back down at the conversation on his phone.

****Senpai <333: ****What are you up to Kise?

****Ryouta: ****Senpai should come to Kuroko’s birthday party! :D

****Senpai <333:**** Why would I do that?

Kise frowned. It was true, Kasamatsu really had no reason to come all the way to Kagami’s house but Takao and Himuro were here so surely it’d be fine if he came too. Kagami was too wrapped up in an eating competition with Aomine to interrupt, and everyone else was off doing their own things. Kise figured he could probably slip outside for a while if need be.

****Ryouta: ****Because I’m here? :3

****Senpai <333: ****Kise, it’s getting late and we both have school tomorrow.

He huffed out a sigh. Kasamatsu, always the pragmatic one. He decided then that maybe it was time to be a bit more honest with the captain.

****Ryouta:**** Yea but soon I won’t even get to see you at school TT_TT

Kise stared at his phone, his heart in his throat. Kasamatsu would probably call him an idiot and tell him to shut up.

****Senpai <333: ****Why are you worried about that?

****Ryouta: ****Umm >////< because I like Senpai?

Well there it was. Although part of Kise wanted Kasamatsu to assume he was joking, but the deed was done.

****Senpai <333: ****Kise… Why are you doing this?

Dread coiled itself into the pit of the blonde’s stomach. Was Kasamatsu mad at him now?

****Ryouta: ****Because you’ll be gone soon Q_Q And I’ll miss you and I wish we had more than a year… :(

****Senpai <333:**** Dammit Kise. Where are you?

An anxious happiness replaced the dread and Kise shot off his location before grabbing his jacket and slipping out of Kagami’s apartment. Not that anyone was paying attention to him anymore. He paced infront of the building impatiently, hands in his pockets as he reread the text conversation in his head over and over. He didn’t have any idea what to expect when he saw Kasamatsu walking down the street towards him.

“Kasamatsu Senpai!” He shouted as he waved the other boy over.

“Hey.”

The blonde fidgeted nervously as they sat down on a bench infront of Kagami’s building. _Now what???? _

Much to Kise’s surprise it was Kasamatsu who spoke first, “What do you mean by you_ like me?”_

Right to the chase apparently__. __Suddenly the blonde had nothing to say, he didn’t have the words to express his feelings properly, so, in what would probably be a huge mistake he leaned over to kiss Kasamatsu on the cheek instead.

Blue eyes flew open wide as the captain jerked away reflexively. Kise shut his eyes, bracing for a punch. When none came he peeked out to see Kasamatsu staring at the ground with a miserable look on his face. He didn’t know what that look meant.

“Kise, you know I’m going to college soon and you will still be in highschool.” Kasamatsu spoke like he was reading off a script.

“So? I can keep a secret! Besides I'm mature enough to date a college student!” The dread was back, clawing its way up his throat.

Kasamatsu snorted at that before continuing, “I’m your _Senpai, _I’m supposed to be a role model not a boyfriend.”

“But you _are_ a role model. You were the first person to put me in my place and you showed me what it meant to play as a team.” Kise was trying to make him understand despite the choking feeling gripping his throat.

“That's not a good reason to want to date someone Kise. You’re a model and you would be putting your career on the line for me if people found out.”

Then it dawned on Kise all at once. Kasamatsu didn’t think he was good enough for the blonde, or that he didn’t deserve him or something to that effect. That wouldn’t do at all.

Kise turned to grasp Kasamatsu’s face in his hands, thumbs rubbing soothingly over the point guard’s cheekbones. He was surprised when the captain didn’t move away or make Kise stop. golden eyes watched blue steadily as they gazed at eachother.

“Kasamatsu senpai is a very important person to me. I don’t care about any of that if it means I get to be with you.”

Suddenly the shorter boy was blinking rapidly, his eyes filling with tears that shone in the streetlights, “Kise you can’t be--”

“I am.” Thumbs swiped away the stray tears that fell.

Unable to resist the urge, Kise leaned forward to press a kiss to Kasamatsu’s lips. They were soft and plump against his own and tasted slightly of salt from the tears. Just as Kise felt the other boy kissing back the point guard pushed him away.

“Idiot! Not in public.” The harsh words didn’t hide the blush that coloured the other boy’s cheeks.

“Awww but Senpai’s lips are so nice!” Kise pressed against Kasamatsu, golden eyes sparkling in the light. Kise watched in delight as his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

Kasamatsu groaned and covered his face, “Here I thought I would be able to graduate in peace.”

Kise beamed over at the shorter boy. He had never expected the night to end up like this. He thought about Kuroko and Akashi, and Takao and Shintarou, and Atsushi and Himuro and he understood then a little bit of how they felt and what they must be feeling now.

“Senpaaiiiiii.” Kise whined

“Don’t call me that! Use my name dammit.”

This was the best birthday party Kise had ever been to he thought happily.


	5. Say you want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami's night at Kuroko's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's kind of hard to write Aomine and Kagami without it being mostly banter. They talk too much

When Kagami finally dragged his eyes away from the issue of basketball monthly spread open infront of him and Aomine he noticed that most of the people from the party had left or were scattered in different rooms or areas of his apartment.

He could see Shintarou and Takao on the balcony standing together, a bit closer than he recalled them ever standing before. Atsushi was eating pocky as Tatsuya fed it to him, while Kise was trying to get Kasamatsu to eat a stick of pocky from him. _Kasamatsu?_ Kagami wondered briefly when he’d arrived but really it didn’t matter. He liked the former Kaijo captain. He couldn’t, however, see Kuroko or Akashi anywhere but he assumed wherever they were, they were together. The air in the room felt heavy, not in a bad way but alot of things had changed that night. He could see it in the way the others were interacting with eachother, the looks being traded, the subtle touches that were exchanged.

“Hey Kagami check out this picture of Hanamiya!” Aomine was leaning over, his arm a warm line against his own as he pointed to a particularly constipated looking picture of the point guard.

The redhead burst into laughter at the picture, “Man, that guy was suuuuch a dick.”

Aomine stopped smiling then, his eyes drawn to a picture from the match between Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi. It was a picture of Hanamiya talking to Kuroko at some point mid match. Kagami couldn’t remember that moment but Aomine looked like he did.

“What was that conversation about?” Kagami asked.

“Tetsu was asking him why they played the way they did. Hanamiya just mocked him and pissed him off.”

“Ah well, Kuroko certainly made sure he regretted that heh.”

“I don’t think that guy regrets anything. He reminded me too much of Haizaki.” Aomine shut the magazine with a thump, “I used to think that somebody who liked basketball couldn’t be a bad person. I don’t know if I think that any more. Run into too many guys like them to really believe it anymore.”

That statement somehow made Kagami sad. He had remembered Kuroko telling him that Aomine believed that, but now hearing otherwise was disheartening. He found himself frowning.

“Oi why the sad face Bakagami. It’s not like there’s no good people who play basketball.”

“Shut up! I heard you punched Haizaki.”

“Fucking Satsuki can’t keep her mouth shut. Yea I did. He was going to take his beef with Kise off the court, so stupid.” Aomine fiddled with the corner of the magazine as he talked. It was weird conversing with the bluenette so subdued and quiet. Sure they played basketball and went to Maji Burger and stuff together but they were always competing in something and amped up.

“I still wish I had gotten to punch Hanamiya or his shitty teammate.” Kagami knew that would have been a bad idea but it would have been satisfying.

“Yea then I would have kicked your ass for getting kicked out of the game.” Aomine punched Kagami in the shoulder lightly.

“As if you could kick my ass.”

“I could. Too tired to right now.” The bluenette stretched hugely, letting out a loud yawn as he threw his arm around Kagami’s back and rested his head on a shoulder with his eyes shut.

“I have a bed you know!” Kagami snarked. Then he froze as he realised what that sounded like.

“Are you inviting me to your bed?” There was no hint of teasing in the low voice that whispered in Kagami’s ear.

“Uh, er I meant like, if you wanted to sleep.” Kagami felt his ears burning with mortification.

Aomine chuckled darkly in his ear, his breath a whisper over the redhead’s cheek, “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Kagami stiffened as he felt the press of lips against his cheek, just a brush before they were gone, “Aomine?”

“Thanks for being one of the good guys Kagami.” The naked honesty in the Aomine’s voice was almost too much for the redhead.

“I never took you for such a sap.” Kagami teased.

“I’m tired okay. That’s my excuse.” Even still Aomine’s eye were dark, and glinting with something deeper than that.

Kagami had never seen Aomine’s eyes so close before. They reminded him of the Zone, the deep water of it that dragged him under, dragged him down to the black abyss. He felt himself leaning towards those eyes, so much like he did as he was sinking into The Zone. He let them pull him in.

Tanned hands framed his face as long fingers cupped his cheeks, blue eyes drowning him. Kagami let himself be pulled into the kiss. It was surprisingly gentle and soft. Aomine’s lips supple and tender as they kissed almost lazily, leaning into eachother heavily.

“Ahem.”

Kagami jerked back like he’d been burned, tearing himself away from the kiss. Kuroko was standing across the table from them, Akashi by his side.

“Fucking hell Tetsu can’t you make some noise or something?” Aomine cursed, his face as red as a tomato.

“I did.”

“Ahem is not the appropriate kind of noise!” Kagami shouted.

“Kuroko and I are leaving now and we wished to say goodbye. I apologise for the... interruption.” Akashi spoke as politely and unfazed as ever.

“Right okay. I’ll see you at school tomorrow Kuroko.” Kagami managed to say with a moderate amount of normalcy. He’d noticed now that everyone else had left save for the two standing infront of them.

“Thank you for the birthday party Kagami. This was the best birthday.” Kagami didn’t miss the way the phantom looked at Akashi when he said that last part.

“See ya Tetsu.” Aomine sounded as unaffected as Akashi had now.

After seeing them out the door, Kagami turned to see Aomine lying on the floor, his hands stacked behind his head.

“You staying over?” Kagami asked.

“Do you want me to stay over?” Aomine raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yea.” The smirk that curved the bluenette’s mouth at the answer should have annoyed Kagami, but really he just felt happy.

This really was the best birthday.


End file.
